Te odio, pero te amo
by Sally702
Summary: Sábado. A tu hermana se le ocurre traer a su mejor amigo a estudiar matemáticas. Tú, simplemente quieres que se marche. Pero pierdes todo el control cuando te besa...


**Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Diablos. Mascullé para mis adentros. Estaba en una situación un tanto molesta para mí. Simplemente tenía ganas de tirar todo a la mierda y luego gritarle que se marchara de mi casa, pero no. No podía hacer eso debido a la estupidez de los modales, a la porquería de mi apellido: Hyuga; aquellos que mantienen la cordura en todo momento, aquellos que son unos refinados, aquellos que no se rebajan al nivel de un muchacho con colmillos de perro.

De seguro se preguntan de qué rayos estoy hablando, pues nada más y nada menos que de Inuzuka Kiba, el mejor amigo de mi hermana. Ahora, por qué estaba que hervía de los humos que echaba, porque a mi queridísima hermana Hinata se le ocurrió, en día sábado, ayudarlo a estudiar para matemáticas. ¡Gran idea! ¡Claro querida hermana, invítalo un sábado! Por si no lo han notado, usé sarcasmo.

-Ahora, si el decimal posee tres espacios de la coma…- ¿Decimales? Por favor, hasta yo lo sabía.

-Una vez resuelto, debo dejar el espacio de las comas- completó la frase el cara de perro.

-Claro. Ahora… ¡Oh!- Hinata miró su celular y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente -¿Qué has hecho?- masculló mi hermana con un deje de molestia -Debo irme, Naruto me ha mandado un mensaje, dice que él, Sasuke y Sai están en un lío grande. Necesita de mi ayuda- tomó las llaves del auto, estaba a punto de salir pero la detuvo.

-Espera, ¿qué hago mientras no estás?- preguntó como si mi hermana fuera su brújula o mapa.

-¡Ah! Quédate con Hanabi, ella te explicará. Hasta creo que lo haría mejor que yo, después de todo en matemáticas es un genio- tomó su abrigo abrió la puerta pero esta vez yo la detuve.

-¡Espera! ¿¡Qué yo debo qué!?- pregunté -¡Tú lo trajiste, tú ayúdalo!- le reproché.

-Anda hermana, ayúdalo. Cuando vuelva te libras y listo. Prometo volver temprano- resoplé con molestia -Por favor- pidió con una de sus caritas.

-¡Oh, está bien!- cedí con el ceño fruncido -¡Pero no creas que no me la cobraré!- dije con cara triunfal.

-Si, si. Bueno, nos vemos- salió un tanto apurada y luego se escuchó el ruido del auto.

Estábamos en completo silencio. Yo miraba algunas revistas que tenía al alcance, mientras que él, golpeaba la mesa con dos lápices. Era un tanto molesto ese golpeteo. Trataba de leer un artículo pero se puso a tararear mientras el ritmo de los lápices lo seguía. Definitivamente me estaba fastidiando.

-¡Para ya!- le grité y paró en seco -¿No deberías de terminar los ejercicios que te dio mi hermana?- pregunté.

-¡Oh! Ya los terminé, necesito que alguien los revise- llevó una de sus manos a su nuca.

-Ahs, dámelos- le arrebaté la hoja -Hmp, este está bien, estos también, solamente debes corregir este- indiqué y volví a mi actividad.

-Claro- borró el ejercicio que le dije y lo volvió a hacer -Listo- me entregó la hoja.

-A ver… Listo, están todos bien- le devolví la hoja.

-¿Terminaste todo?- pregunté esperanzada para que se vaya.

-Sip, pero no tengo ganas de irme- respondió guardando las cosas en su mochila.

-¿Cómo que no tienes ganas de irte?- pregunté un tanto molesta. Es decir, quién se creía para decir esas cosas.

-Mi hermana y mi madre andan discutiendo por todo últimamente, no tengo ganas de ir. Además, apuesto que están en la fecha del periodo.

-¡Pervertido!- le grité -¿¡Cómo puedes decir así como así sobre eso!?- pregunté sonrojada.

-Wow- murmuró.

-¿Qué?- pregunté con aires de enfado.

-Eres… eres realmente linda cuando te sonrojas- ¿¡EHHH!?

-¿C-Cómo?- pregunté tratando de parecer seria.

-Hasta tartamudeas. No cabe duda de que tú y Hinata son hermanas- sonrió.

-Será mejor que te vayas Inuzuka- le dije.

Estaba echa una furia. Ese tipejo nunca me cayó muy bien que digamos. Siempre tan feliz, todo un chiste para él. Es esa clase de chico relajado que tanto detesto. No aguanté más estar ahí con él, así que decidí levantarme e ir a la cocina por un vaso de jugo.

-No entiendo- decía mientras tomaba el jugo -Estúpidos latidos- decía tocando mi pecho tratando de calmar los latidos de mi corazón -¿Por qué simplemente no puedo detenerlas?- preguntaba con frustración.

Cada vez que estaba con él, cada vez que hablaba con él, mi corazón se aceleraba, mi corazón latía con fuerza. Una fuerza descomunal, como si… como si fuera… amor.

-¡No!- grité en voz alta.

¿Todo bien?- preguntó entrando a la cocina.

-¡No! ¡Todo va mal!- grité aún más fuerte.

-Hmp, menudo carácter. De seguro estás en la fecha.

-¡Pervertido!- le grité y le tiré con un trapo de mesa -¡Deja de hablar de eso!- volví a gritar -¡Siempre que estoy contigo logras alterarme y eso es algo que me saca de quicio!- grité -¡SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO SACARTE DE MI CABEZA!- ¡Diablos!

-¿¡Eh!?- me apuntó con el dedo -¿No puedo salir de tus pensamientos?- preguntó con una sonrisota.

Mierda. No pude controlarme y le dije todo. Miera, Mierda, Mierda. Estaba realmente jodida. Yo y mi gran bocota. ¿Por qué diablos dije eso?

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse a medida que él se acercaba lentamente.

-¿Q-Qué haces, Inuzuka?- pregunté tratando de alejarme pero no pude más debido a que choqué con la pared.

-¿No puedo salir de tus pensamientos?- preguntó encerrándome con sus brazos, cada uno apoyado a mis lados en la pared.

-¿Q-Qué haces?- Podía sentir mi corazón desgarrarme por dentro con sus latidos -Al-aléjate- pedía y agaché la cabeza.

-Te diré algo- tomó con una mano mi barbilla -Yo tampoco eh podido dejar e pensar en ti. No desde que te vi en aquella fiesta bailando con ese sexy vestido- ¿Fiesta? ¿La fiesta de Sakura?

-K-Kiba…- dije mientras sentía que nuestros alientos se mezclaban. Una mezcla perfecta de menta con miel.

-Me vuelves loco Hanabi- me decía y a su vez pasaba su otra mano por mi cuello -Eres la única para la que tengo ojos- dijo aún más cerca.

-K-kiba…- y antes que pudiera terminar, me besó.

No fue un beso simple. Este era con pasión. Nuestros labios chocaban suavemente el uno con el otro. Instintivamente, llevé mis manos a su nuca, jugaba con los mechones rebeldes de su cabello, mientras que él acariciaba mis mejillas. Su lengua tocó mis labios y los abrí dándole permiso a entrar. Con su lengua recorrió cada parte de mi boca, hasta que nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Sentí que me tomó de la cintura y me alzó. Yo enredé mis piernas sobre sus caderas.

Debía parar, pero no quería. No quería que esto terminara, solamente quería que me besara y me acariciara, como siempre quise. ¿Orgullo? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? A la mierda el orgullo, claro, solamente por esta vez. Estaba tan perdida en esos besos y esas caricias que ya no pensaba con la cabeza, sino con el corazón.

Me tomó fuerte y me sentó sobre la mesada. Abrí mis piernas y él se puso entre ellas. Llevó sus manos a mi espalda y la acarició desde mi nuca hasta mi trasero. Seguramente le hubiera pegado una bofetada, pero estaba tan perdida que no pude reaccionar.

Con miedo, llevé mis manos a su camisa y empecé a desabrochar los botones.

-¿Estás… apurada?- preguntó con una sonrisa mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-C-Cállate- le dije y seguí con mi labor.

-Qui-Quiero todo de ti, Hanabi.

-K-kib…

-¡Ya llegué!- era la voz de mi hermana -¿Están acá?- preguntaba. Los pasos se acercaban más.

-¡Abróchatela!- le dije en susurro mientras me bajaba de la mesada y arreglaba mi cabello.

-¡Ah, claro! ¡Tú desabróchala y yo debo abrocharla!- susurró-.

-¿Están aquí?- de repente, la puerta de la cocina se abrió, dejando ver a mi hermana.

-¡H-hola!- dijimos Kiba y yo.

Ambos estábamos parados, cada uno a un extremo de la cocina, con un vaso de jugo en mano.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó mi hermana.

-No, nada. Le salieron bien los ejercicios- informé.

-¡Genial!- sonrió Hinata -Bueno, debo irme otra vez. Naruto, Sasuke y Sai fueron llevados a la comisaría. Ahora Sakura, Ino y yo debemos pagarle la fianza. Suerte que fueron detenidos- suspiró -Bien, recogeré el dinero y me iré- Dicho y hecho. Tomó el dinero y se fue.

-¿Continuamos?- preguntó Kiba.

-Aquí no- lo tomé de la mano y desaparecimos tras las escaleras que dirigían a mi cuarto…

Definitivamente lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por la forma en la que hacía que pierda toda mi cordura. Lo odiaba por ponerme en este estado. Lo odiaba porque simplemente lo amo. Y lo amo, porque es la persona que quiero a mi lado. Esos aires de diversión, de libertad, de esperanza que posee. Definitivamente… lo amaba…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Y? ¿Qué les apreció?**

**Jeje, espero que les haya gustado y por favor, dejen su review!**

**Me despido!**

**Byee!**


End file.
